


Max's New School

by faggotsonline



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/M, LGBT, M/M, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Prank Wars, Ratted out, Running Away, School, Tack prank, Tampon prank, expelled, in trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faggotsonline/pseuds/faggotsonline
Summary: Max and the bros get expelled from Hawkins High for pulling some not so good pranks on their teachers. A boy from the new school they are sent to seems to really like Max, but he's a huge loser. What will ever happen?





	Max's New School

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is good! First stranger things kids fanfic

Max, Lucas, Dustin, and Will came home 2 hours early from school that day. 

They knew their parents would be very upset with them, but none of this would have happened if Mike and Eleven didn’t rat them out. Stupid british boys  
.  
Well they are Hopper's sons so it wasn’t that much of a surprise. 

Once they walked in their house they heard moaning. Typical day at their house. Maybe if they were quiet enough no one would notice they were home and they wouldn’t have to explain what happened. 

Of course their parents heard them though. The moaning stopped and a few minutes after they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Luckily Lucas's dad wasn’t home because if he was and figured out what Lucas did he would probably kill him. 

“Why are you guys home so early?” Steve asked them while putting his shirt back on. 

“Uh… It was a half day today.” Max said nervously. 

“Are you sure about that?”

She nodded her head while backing away a little bit. 

If they had to run out of the house real quickly they would probably just push over Dustin since he was fat and slow and use him as bait. Then they could get away quicker while they questioned him. 

“Jonathan call the school.” Max pushed Dustin over and started running out the door. Lucas pushed over Will so it would give them more time, then followed her. 

~Earlier that day~

 

“Remember, if anyone starts questioning us we just blame it all on Mike and El.” Lucas said as they finished up their master plan. 

“Why do we always have to take the blame?” Mike asked. 

“Because no one likes you guys. Also, you never get in trouble because you’re ‘good’ kids so you wouldn’t get in too much trouble.” Max said.

Mike and Eleven glared at them, then started whispering to each other.

“Okay let’s go over the plan one more time,” Max looked around to make sure everyone was paying attention, then she continued. 

“Dustin and Will will put the tacks in all of the teacher's chairs. Lucas and I will put the used tampons into their coffee. Mike and El will trap all the teachers in the teachers lounge so they won’t get out while we’re doing this. Everyone got it?” 

They all nodded their heads and then started off to do the tasks that they were assigned to do.

“Places everyone,” Max said through the walkie-talkie. 

Mike and Eleven locked the door from the outside and put some shelves in front of the door so the teachers couldn’t escape. 

Lucas and Max ran into each room and put a used tampon into their coffee or whatever the fuck else teachers drink. 

Dustin and Will put a handful of tacks into each of their chairs. 

They all ran out of the classrooms and back to their classes that they were suppose to be in. 

Eleven and Mike had to move the shelves, unlock the door, then run as fast as they could back to their classes before any teacher saw them.

Once all the teachers got back to their classrooms they sat down. Boy did they have a treat in for them. 

They jumped up grabbing their asses pulling all the tacks out.

“Son of a bitch, who the fuck did this?” One of the teachers, Mrs.Byers screeched.

Everyone was laughing. 

Then came the time to take a sip of the Coffee. Of course they immediately spit it out and noticed that a used fucking tampon was in their drink. 

Mike and Eleven were idiots and they told their teachers that they did it, but then they ratted out everyone else. All of them were taken to the principal’s office and got expelled.

~Back to present time~

 

This was a mistake. It all was a mistake. Running away from home in a terrible neighborhood in Hawkins was a terrible idea. 

Max and Lucas were walking down the streets of some terrible neighborhood. 

“We should’ve just told them what happened instead of running off.” Lucas whispered while looking around making sure there was no one listening or watching them. 

“Let’s start walking back home.” 

They turned around and realized that they didn’t know which way to go. “Shit,” Max muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> want more?? Comment and I will write a part 2


End file.
